Invasion of the Androids
by dan-yoda
Summary: (Jedi ApprenticeJedi Quest) The first story I ever wrote ;). It's where Anakin and Obi-Wan stumble upon an uncharted world and find a kingdom beseiged by a great evil.
1. Mayday on Chissalis

STAR WARS  
THE TIME CHRONICLES  
EPISODE I  
INVASION OF THE ANDROIDS  
  
BY DANIEL MOSIER  
  
THOUSANDS OF WORLDS HAVE JOINED FORCES WITH A RENEGADE JEDI, DARTH TERROROUS, WHO HAS CREATED AN ARMY OF ANDROIDS. THESE MACHINES ARE PREPARED TO DESTROY THE GALATIC REPUBLIC.  
  
THE BOUNTY HUNTER GUILD HAS BEEN THREATENED BY THE ANDROID ARMY, BUT BOUNTY HUNTERS JANGO FETT, ZAM WESSEL, AND BOBA FETT HAVE REBELED AGAINST THE ATTACKS AND WISH TO JOIN FORCES WITH THE REPUBLIC.  
  
THE JEDI COUNSEL HAS CHOSEN JEDI KNIGHTS OBI-WAN KENOBI AND ANAKIN SKYWALKER TO SETTLE THE CONFLICT BUT THE DARK SITH HAS A WEAPON READY, A WEAPON POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DESTROY THE JEDI KNIGHTS.  
CHAPTER I  
MAYDAY ON CHISSALIS  
  
Anakin and Obi-Wan were in their Republic Cruiser, when they exited hyperspace over the planet Chissalis.  
  
"Stop here", Obi-Wan commanded the pilot. "Anakin, this planet is in the unknown regions. It does not have a name and it has been unexplored. We will take a two-day rest stop here before we resume our mission. Do you agree, Padawan?"  
  
"It will be fun", said Anakin. "Since my birthday is in two days, can I name the planet when we leave?"  
  
"Sure you can", said Obi-Wan. "Sir, what is that ship coming at us?"  
  
"It's a droid starfighter", said the pilot "it's the property of the. it's shooting at us!!! Mayday! Mayday! Mayday!" The ship had no weapons. Obi-Wan and Anakin were able to reach an escape pod and eject, but the pilot stayed at the controls too long and the ship blew up. The droid starfighter was shooting at the Jedi's pod. Obi-Wan and Anakin used a force blow to deflect the blaster fire. When they landed on the planet (the landing was very bumpy), the droid ship crashed. Obi-Wan and Anakin got out of the pod seconds before it blew up. Then, a few minutes later, ten strange looking white droids appeared over a nearby ridge and approached them. The they had strange metal armor that covered their whole boddies, and it seemed like they were about to destroy the whole galaxy.  
  
"These are the Android Troopers", said Obi-Wan, "and they are very strong and smart. They're nothing like the Trade Federation's Battle Droids."  
  
"By order of Darth Terrorous, you are under arrest", said one of the Android Troopers. The Jedi got out their lightsabers, and started chopping up the troopers. After the ten troopers were down, more came. When the battle reached 15 minutes, they were fighting 30 troopers. But suddenly, a girl came with a big blaster in her hand. Her beauty and grace stunned Anakin. Then, an army of battle droids came. They fought for five more minutes. Then all the troopers were destroyed.  
  
"You are wounded", said the girl. "Please come to my castle with me and get medical treatment."  
  
"And who are you, my lovely lady?", said Anakin.  
  
"I am Princess Kandilina of the planet Chissalis", said Kandilina. "Follow me to get to the castle. My parent's castle is the safest place on Chissalis."  
  
"Your planet has been unexplored by the Republic," said Obi-Wan, "but how did the Android Army get to your homeworld?"  
  
"The Republic hasn't found this planet", said Kandilina, "but the Androids have. Their leader, Darth Terrorous, thought that an unknown planet might be the best place to set up his base. They thought that this planet was uninhabited, but we were here. Out droid army isn't strong enough to destroy the Android Army. We need help from someone."  
  
"Don't be frightened, my beauty", said Anakin, "because I will help you. My master, Obi-Wan, and I will help you. We are Jedi, miracle workers of the galaxy. I pledge to serve you". And right after that, Annie kissed her hand.  
  
"I pledge to help you too", said Obi-Wan. Anakin was happy, but Obi- Wan was outraged. 


	2. Troubles with the Senate

CHAPTER II  
TROUBLES WITH THE SENATE  
  
Jango Fett, his son Boba, and Zam Wesell were waiting in the waiting room at the chancellor's office. Jango and Boba Fett were playing around while they waited (they had a wrestling match), but Zam couldn't understand why. She couldn't understand why they loved each other. Bounty Hunters didn't love each other, or other people. She wondered why she was with him, if he acted like a sissy.  
  
"You may come in now", said Sly Moore, the chancellor's aide. When they walked in, they saw Chancellor Palpatine and Torga Mossfell, the leader of the Bounty Hunter Guild.  
  
"We have come here to gain citizenship as members of the Galactic Republic", said Jango Fett. "We wish to join forces and stop the Android Army from destroying the Bounty Hunter Guild."  
  
"Don't you dare give this man a citizenship!!!" said Mossfell. "He isn't fit to be called a bounty hunter!! He is the biggest sissy I know!!!"  
  
"My dad isn't a sissy!" said Boba. "My dad has won many hunts!!! He has earned millions of credits!!! I think you are the sissy, since all you do is sit in a chair and give out orders." Then, Mossfell grabbed Boba by the neck, and pointed a gun to his head. Jango got out his twin pistols and pointed it at Mossfell's head, and so did Zam. Palpatine's guards pointed their riffles at the bounty hunters' heads.  
  
"I may bee a sissy" said Jango, "but you will die at the hands of me". Then, Jango killed Mossfell, and Zam killed the chancellor's guards. Jango blew up the window, and Zam and Boba escaped. They made a mad dash in Zam's speeder.  
  
"Jango", said Zam, "who's side will we be on, now."  
  
"We must join the Android Army", said Jango, "because the Bounty Hunter Guild is destroyed, and we are targeted by the Republic. To make some money, we must do this". Boba had a very worried look on his face. 


	3. The Comellia Empire

CHAPTER III  
THE COMMELIA EMPIRE  
  
As Kadilina guided the Jedi through Chissaliss, finally, they reached the castle. It was a marvelous sight, and the people there were friendly. Kandilina showed the Jedi the drawbridge, the towers, the church (their religion was called Monolethic, and they worshiped gods), the dinning hall, and their quarters.  
  
"You will see my royal family shortly", said Kandilina, after the tour. Anakin was really happy, but Obi-Wan was angry.  
  
"What did you think you were doing?", said Obi-Wan, "acting romantic to that one lady! It's like you are in love, and the code forbids love!"  
  
"Well maybe I am in love!", said Anakin. "I don't care what the code says! I wish I had a different master who would let me love!"  
  
"Fine then", said Obi-Wan, "I guess I'll let you do this mission by yourself, like Qui-Gon did once."  
  
"What happened?", said Anakin.  
  
"Me and Qui-Gon were on a mission at Malastare. We had to stop a Wookie crimelord and his army from taking over Malastare. After we had a couple of fights with the army, I met this lady. Her name was Angelica. From that moment I knew I had to take that woman as my bride. She also loved me. When we were on a date, Qui-Gon told us to stay away from each other. But we didn't. I took part in a Podrace to impress her, and I did. Qui-Gon got mad at me and told me to get out of there. We got so mad, we had a duel. After the duel, I told Qui-Gon what you said to me. He left Malastare and left me to do the mission. I did complete the mission, but Angelica died. I was never mean to Qui-Gon again." After Obi-Wan said that, Anakin gave him a hug.  
  
"Ring-aling-aling!", the doorbell rang loudly. When Anakin answered it, was Kandilina.  
  
"Time to se my parents", said Kandilina. When they got there, they saw a really old man, an old woman, and a young prince.  
  
"Here is my family; King Konos, Queen Jamio, and my twin brother, Prince Rupert of the Commelia Empire. They all said hello at once.  
  
"I am honored to have strong warriors to help us", said Jamio. "I'm surprised Anakin, at age 17, can do so much. My husband is dying and he can't talk. The only time he talks is when it's an emergency. Anakin, would you like to go shooting with Prince Rupert in a few hours?"  
"I'd be honored", said Anakin. Right after he said that, the royal servant droid fell apart.  
  
"O man!" said Rupert, "that is the third droid today that goes to the junk piles!"  
  
"Junk piles?", said Anakin, "I love junk! I can build more stuff!"  
  
"I'll take you there", said Rupert. When they were there, Anakin was in heaven. He found lots of parts for new droids, but he was breathless when he found a battle droid in some warrior's armor.  
  
"Rupert", said Anakin, "I think I found out how to defeat the Android army." 


	4. A New Alliance

CHAPTER IV  
A NEW ALLIANCE  
  
When Jango Fett, Boba Fett, and Zam Wessel landed on Chissalis, they joined the Android Army. Finally, 2 hours after they joined the Army, they met the leader of it.  
  
"Welcome, my bounty hunter friends", said the man, "let me introduce myself. I'm Darth Terrorous of the Android army. Our mission is to destroy the Republic, and take its place. But first we must destroy the Commelia Empire, witch runs this planet. But they are not alone. The Jedi are protecting them. Jango, you will kill the young Jedi, but spare the older one, I would really like to see him. Zam, you must guard the Androids at all costs, otherwise, you'll die.  
  
"How did you get Androids like these if they haven't been invented?", asked Boba.  
  
"You're a smart kid", said Terrorous, "I guess you'll have to work with our scientists. To get your answer, follow me." When he took them there, they saw a big white ball.  
  
"I GOT THESE ANDROIDS FROM THE FUTURE!", said Terrorous. " BEHOLD, MY TIME MACHINE!"  
  
"I don't trust our new boss", said Zam Wessel.  
  
"I know", said Jango. "He's a madman. He makes a time machine, gets an army of androids from the future, tries to wipe out an entire race, and starts a war. He is more dangerous than all the Jedi Knights combined! Usually, if call yourself "Darth Something", you're a Sith, and the Sith are dangerous. He thinks I can kill a Jedi! He's even more of a madman then I thought."  
  
"You sound like you think you're worthless", said Zam. "I think we could do the job, for a while, then destroy the madman. This might be our biggest score."  
  
"Zam", said Jango nervously, "I love you". Then they kissed for the first and last time. 


	5. The Evil Twin

CHAPTER V  
THE EVIL TWIN  
  
The next day, Anakin explained his plan to defeat the Android Army to everyone in Chissaliss. Obi-Wan, and the whole royal family stood next to him.  
  
"I have invented a droid", said Anakin, "that will defeat the Android Army! It is an advanced version of the Battle Droid, except it's the Super Battle Droid! It has advanced armor that will make it last longer in battle, and some have cannon attachments on the arm! They are easy to produce, and we will make an army that will destroy the Android Army and Darth Terrorous!" Then, the whole crowd roared at excitement that they could liberate the planet at last.  
  
"That was wonderful!", said Kandilina. Obi-Wan said the same thing. Then, Anakin took off to go shooting.  
  
Anakin and Prince Rupert were shooting at targets for fun. Anakin hit the target every time, while Rupert missed.  
  
"I hate my job", said Rupert. "I like the Android army better. I think that they will destroy my family and I will be the ruler of this planet."  
  
"O my god", said Anakin, "you're part of all this."  
  
"Then, Jango Fett came and started shooting Anakin. Anakin started shooting back, but Rupert grabbed Anakin's lightsaber and ran. Anakin started running after him, shooting as he ran. Anakin shot Rupert's leg and grabbed his lightsaber. Jango started shooting at Anakin while he was climbing a tree with his jetpack. Anakin used the force to follow Jango up the trees. Jango was shooting as he went to each tree, and Anakin was deflecting the blaster fire. Then there was a big boom. A missile shot out of an abandoned building, and that was the last Anakin remembered about that battle.  
  
"Anakin, Anakin wake up!", said Kandilina. Anakin didn't know where he was. "Where am I?", said Anakin.  
  
"You're at the royal hospital", said Obi-Wan  
  
"What happened?", said Anakin  
  
"There was a nuclear blast", said Kandilina, "and you were hurt in it. Amazingly, you weren't affected by the radiation at all".  
  
"It was the power of the force", said Obi-Wan. "Get well Anakin". Then Obi- Wan left. "Hey, Annie", said Kandilina, "want to go on a date with me tonight?"  
  
"Sure", said Annie. When night came, Anakin escaped the hospital. Anakin and Kandilina talked while looking at the stars.  
  
"You know", said Anakin, "your brother is a madman who is planning to destroy your kingdom with nuclear weapons?" "Actually", said Kandilina, "you're wrong. He will probably use his "cloaking device" he has been talking about for years."  
  
"We'll kick his their but before they hurt us", said Anakin. "You know, I love you". They were about to kiss when a guy came running.  
  
"Kandilina!", said the guard, "your father is dying!" 


	6. The Promise

CHAPTER VI  
THE PROMISE  
  
Jango came zooming into Darth Terrorous' office with Rupert.  
  
"Master", said Jango Fett, "I have brought Rupert here. He has  
joined us at last."  
  
"Good", said Terrorous, "we have a new ally."  
  
"Master", said Rupert "I have a plan how to destroy their Super Battle  
Droid Army. We could put a cloaking device on each Android soldier,  
so we could attack them without them seeing us!"  
  
"Master", said Jango Fett, I have a better plan. We could send our  
army out against them, then blow them up with our nuclear missiles!"  
Jango knew Boba Fett rigged the missiles so they blow up the building  
instead, but he wanted his "master" to die.  
  
"I like Jango's idea", said Darth Terrorous. "It's quick and easy.  
Jango, prepare for that assault, I like it a lot!" Jango was glad that  
he could get his old job back in a few days.  
  
"Anakin", said Kandilina, "stay here, I mean it!" Then Kandilina made  
a mad dash to the hospital. She saw her dad, lying on the bed,  
looking all sick.  
  
"My beautiful daughter", said her dad, "I loved life with you, mom,  
and evil Rupert, but I've lived too long: I have to die."  
  
"DON'T DIE!!!!", said Kandilina, "I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!".  
  
"I know", said the King. "If you love me, you must promise me to do  
the following."  
  
"I promise", said Kandilina  
  
"Now", said her dad "you must destroy the Android Army before they  
destroy you. You must also destroy your brother's time machine and  
his cloaking device. On the planet of Anobis, you must destroy the  
mad scientist Jenna Zan Arbor and her husband, the criminal Balog.  
They helped built the time machine your brother possesses. Use  
whatever means necessary to accomplish these goals. Goodbye,  
Kandalina." Then, he died. Kandalina came to her mom.  
  
"Mom", said Kandilina, "can I give an order to the people?"  
"Sure", said her mom. "What's the order?"  
  
"To get ready for battle", said Kandilina 


	7. The Battle

CHAPTER VII  
THE BATTLE  
  
There were thousands of Super Battle Droids in a line. Anakin and  
Kandilina inspected the droids to see if they were working and had the  
right weapons. Anakin, Kandilina, and Obi-Wan were at the front of  
the line.  
  
"READY! MARCH!", said Kandilina. Every battle droid walked at the  
same time and so did the three humans. When they got to the battle  
site, the droids stopped.  
  
"READY! FIRE!", said Kandilina. Then all the droids started firing at  
once. The building got a lot of damage. Then, the Android Troopers  
came out, and Zam Wessel was at the lead.  
  
'READY! FIRE!", said Zam. The Androids started shooting the droids.  
Lots of droids fell, but a lot of Androids did too. Kandilina had a  
pistol fight with Zam, and Obi-Wan and Anakin chopped up a lot of  
Androids.  
  
"READY! FIRE!", said Rupert to Boba. Boba pressed the fire button,  
but most of the building blew up.  
  
"Prepare to die, Prince", said Jango.  
  
"I won't die at the hands of a traitor, sissy!", said Rupert. Jango  
was tired of hearing that word. Jango and Rupert had a pistol fight  
(all the bullets hit all the scientists, except Boba). Finally, Jango  
killed Rupert. Jango put a thermal detonator in the building. Jango  
ran out with Boba, and five seconds after they got out of the  
building, the building blew up. Jango picked up Zam and left the  
planet in Slave I.  
  
While the droids started shooting the Androids, a dark figure came out  
with a red glow. Obi-Wan charged at it with his blue lightsaber.  
  
"It's time you came to an end, Terrorous", said Obi-Wan.  
  
"I won't leave my sith heritage, boy", said Terrorous. The two had a  
duel. Five minutes later, Terrorous stopped fighting.  
  
"You don't know who I am, don't you?", said Terrorous.  
  
"Yes I do", said Obi-Wan "You invented the androids and you are a dark  
sith lord."  
  
"No", said Terrorous, "I am Xanatos."  
"No", said Obi-Wan. "I killed you. You fell in acid, remember?"  
  
"Don't you think", said Xanatos, "that I, Qui-Gon's former apprentice  
who turned to the dark side and almost killed Yoda, the greatest Jedi  
ever, could die?"  
  
"You don't look like Xanatos", said Obi-Wan.  
  
"On that day in Telos", said Xanatos, "during the Day of Reckoning, I  
fell into an aging potion, not acid. That is why I look like Count  
Dooku."  
  
"You are an evil creature", said Obi-Wan. "You can't live on this  
earth any longer. You must die." Then they continued their duel.  
  
Anakin and Kandilina had a hard time trying to defeat the androids.  
There were 55 Super Battle Droids, and there were 87 Android Troopers.  
The Super Battle Droids were running out of ammunition, and the  
Androids had plenty.  
  
"We need more power", said Kandilina.  
  
"I have an idea", said Anakin. "We could blow up all the Super Battle  
Droids, which will blow up all the androids."  
  
"Let's do it", said Kandilina, and she hit the self-destruct button.  
There was a huge explosion. They were the only ones left. Anakin and  
Kandilina jumped for joy, and they finally kissed.  
  
Obi-Wan was still fighting Xanatos. They fought for a while and Obi-  
Wan dropped his lightsaber.  
  
"Now you die", said Xanatos.  
  
"Master, catch!", said Anakin. Anakin threw his lightsaber to Obi-Wan  
and Obi-Wan cut off Xanatos' head. Xanatos was finally dead. 


	8. Goodbye

CHAPTER VIII  
GOODBYE  
  
A Republic Cruiser came to pick up the Jedi Knights. Jedi Master  
Saese Tinn was the pilot. Obi-Wan was good friends with Tinn, and  
Tinn was on the counsel.  
  
"Goodbye, Queen Jamio, and you too, Kandilina", said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Your welcome, good Jedi", said Jamio. Without you we would have been  
lost. Here's a gift." It was a Japorcelin necklace, like the one  
Anakin gave Padmé.  
  
"Thanks", said Obi-Wan.  
  
"Kandilina", said Anakin, "I have some gifts to give you. Meet your  
new droid buddies; R5-D4, R4-P17, and R3-T7."  
  
"There lovely!", said Kandilina.  
  
"BADDA-WHEE-BOOP!", said the three droids at once (that meant "I like  
you")  
  
"Sorry, Annie", said Kandilina, "I don't have a gift for you."  
  
"I don't need a gift", said Anakin, "you are the best gift I've ever  
had." Then, they kissed again.  
  
"All Aboard!", said Saesee Tinn. They went to the shuttle.  
  
"Goodbye', said Anakin.  
  
"Goodbye", said Kandilina. Then, the shuttle left Chissalis.  
  
EPILOUGE  
500 YEARS LATER  
  
Chancellor J'Nock Palpatine of the New Republic was looking out his  
window, looking at his capitol on Koulis, Anobis. He marveled at the  
beauty of the city, and how much power he had. He was glad the last  
war the Republic had was 400 years ago. He was annoyed by his android  
aid, RY-90, looking at him.  
  
"RY-90", said Palpatine, "leave me". RY-90 left the room. Then, a  
minute after RY-90 left, a white portal came into his room.  
  
"What in the world?", said Palpatine. Then the vortex sucked him in.  
When he was out, he was in a different place. He was in Koulis,  
Anobis, 500 years ago.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


End file.
